ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Striker/Transcript
(the episode starts off with Amy walking home from a party) Amy:That party was so amazing. There were so many cute boys, I should have invited Shun. (then she hears someone screaming) Amy:What's that? (she runs over there) (shows Killer Striker and a dead body) Killer Striker:That's what you get for not giving me the Water Stone (then Amy shows up and takes the water stone then do a front flip) Killer Striker:What the? Amy:Fire Striker is going to take care of you (then shows Shun sleeping on his bed) Shun:Ladies,ladies one at a time (then shows Amy and Killer Striker) Amy:He might come (then the Water Stone turns to a watch and the watch wrapped around her hand) Amy:Woah Killer Striker:Now I have to kill you too (then there was a huge wave of water behind Amy) Amy:You won't kill me (then the huge wave of water hits Killer Striker) Amy:What the (then the water fades away) Amy:That's what you get (then Killer Striker throws a killer ball at Amy)] Amy:AHHHH Killer Striker:You're good (Killer striker gets his mind control gun) Killer Striker:But not good enough (he shoots the screen) (then it plays the theme song) (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Fight Go Fire! Fire!) Join me on an adventure as we defeat the evil strikers (Go Go Go Fire!) These strikers are deadly,dangerous,painful and the most dangerous out of them all is Killer Striker, but there's one hero who can defeat them and his name is Fire Striker (Go Fire! Go Go Go Fire! Go Fight Go Fire! Fire! Go Go Go) Fire Striker! (the theme song ends) (shows Roy in the Jungle) Roy:How do I get back home (then a random dart gets target at him but he was able to dodge it) Roy:What the (then 3 darts gets target at him he dodges all of them) (He starts running away) (the people who were shooting the darts starts chasing him) (Roy trips over a rock) Roy:Dang it (three darts target at him) Roy:SHIELD (Roy stands up) Roy:NANANANA BOBOBOBOBO... (he gets shot) Roy:Bo (he falls down) (the show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) (shows Shun inside of Jessica's room) Shun:WOAH. This is the new training system? Jessica:Yep Shun:You have been absent for 2 episodes just because you were building this Jessica:What episodes? Shun:Nothing Jessica:So are you going to start training? Shun:HECK YEAH (Shun's eyes turns red) (he sees Water Striker causing trouble) (Shun eyes turns normal) Shun:Not now because it's time to strike (he turns to Fire Striker) Jessica:I even replace the vent with a slide Fire Striker:Dang (Shows Water Striker causing trouble) (She throws a water ball at someone) Random Person:DANG IT IT'S IN MY NOSE AND EYES Water Striker:That's what you get Random Person:WHAT THE HECK DID I DO, YOU MORON(In the edited version it was change to WHAT DID I DO, YOU LOSER) Water Striker:YOU CALL ME A MORON(in the edited version moron was change to loser) Random Person:I JUST SAID THAT SO YOU HAD NO REASON TO DO THAT Water Striker:SHUT UP (then a fire ball gets thrown at her, the fire fades away) Fire Striker:What the? Water Striker:I AM WATER STRIKER, STUPID Fire Striker:Oh Water Striker:WATER BALL (Fire Striker gets hit) Fire Striker:I can still beat you with my fighting skills (Fire Striker runs to her) Water Striker:WATER BALL (Fire Striker dodges the water ball) (then he punches Water Striker then kick her) Water Striker:Son of a brat Fire Striker:You are a brat too (then fire striker runs to her to punch her) (Water Striker punches him it was a "Hit Flash") (shows fire striker on the ground) Water Striker:Is that all you got Fire Striker:I was just getting started Water Striker:Me too (Then a huge wave of water shows up behind her) Water Striker:Say goodbye (then the huge wave of water hits Fire Striker,people,and buildings) (then shows Roy wrapped by ropes on a chair) Roy:Where am I? Bob:Who are you? Roy:Who are you? Bob:The name's Bob. What's your name? Roy:Hey bob, the name's Roy Bob:NO ONE ASKED YOU Roy:You did Bob:No I didn't, anyways who sent you here Roy:I landed here Bob:WHO SENT YOU HERE Roy:I LANDED HERE (then Bob punches Roy and spit comes out of his mouth) Bob:Don't raise your voice at me Roy:That's it I have enough of your bullship (Roy's eyes turns to yellow) (And lightning strikes Bo, then Bob turns to dust) (then the soldiers comes in) (Roy breaks out) (then shows Roy fighting the soldiers for a few minutes) (One of the Soldiers shoots Roy with the dart shooters and Roy passed out) Soldier #1:Take him away (the other soldiers takes him away) (then shows Shun in Jessica's room) Shun:I need to train to beat her Jessica:You can't beat her. Fire vs. Water Water will obviously Shun:I NEED TO TRY Jessica:Ok (shows Shun in the training system screaming because water was pouring on him) Shun:HELP PLEASE HELP (Jessica turns off the training system) Jessica:See, water vs. fire, water won. Shun:I will defeat her somehow (he lefts the her room) Jessica:Now I am going to watch some Drama High (Shun lays on his bed) Shun:There have to be a way to beat her Fire Striker(in watch):I am wet because of that Shun:How did you beat her Fire Striker(in watch):I just dodge her attacks, then punch her Shun:I did that but she do her water attacks when I did it (then shun's eyes turns red) *Shun sees Water Striker causing trouble) (His eyes goes back to normal) Shun:It's time to strike (he turns to Fire Striker) (Shows Water Striker casuing trouble) Water Striker:HAHAHAHA YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME (shows Fire Striker on a building) Fire Striker:I need a plan (then he sees the b phone store and there's a poster says new B phone 10) Fire Striker:The new B Phone 10, I got the B Phone 7s, wait a minute I have a plan Water Striker:HAHAHHAHAHA TOO EASY Fire Striker(offscreen):HEY SEA MONSTER Water Striker:What? (shows fire striker with a whole pack of B Phones) Fire Striker:SHOOT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT BECAUSE I AM GOING TO STRIKE YOU OUT Water Striker:WATER BALL (Fire Striker gets a B Phone to block it the B phone starts making noises, then Fire Striker throws it at her which causes her to fall down) Fire Striker:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Water striker gets up) Water Striker:THAT'S IT (Then a big wave of water shows up behind Water Striker) Water Striker:YOU ARE DEAD (The show goes on break) (the show is back from the break) (the wave hits fire striker) Water Striker:HAHAHA (Then shows fire striker still standing) Water Striker:WHAT THE Fire Striker:you are really predictable you know that? (all of the phones starts making noises) (Fire Striker Kicks all the phones at Water Striker) (Water Striker gets blown away) Fire Striker:I am on fire (then shows Roy trapped in a jail cell) (Roy's phone rings the guards has the phone which causes him to walk to Roy) Soldier #1:Who's this? Roy:My friend Soldier #1:Oh (he drops the phone on the groud the crushed it with his leg) Roy:I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU Soldier #1:Yeah right (her closes the door) (the end credits starts playing) (shows the nickelodeon production logo)